Longe da Razão
by Isa Potter
Summary: Atormentada por Tom Riddle Ginny se divide entre o medo e a adoração envolvida em sonhos e pensamentos que passam sempre longe da razão...


**Longe da razão**

O breu era tão forte que até mesmo sua sombra a havia abandonado. Era um corredor longo, cujos passos ecoavam contra as pedras frias e sem vida. Uma luz prateada vinda dos céus adentrava pelas aberturas de vidro na grande janela à frente, o clima lúgubre era fechado pelo silêncio mortal e aterrorizante. Nada nem uma voz, ou um zunido de brisa.

Sua roupa colada ao corpo incomodava, e aquele cheiro forte e característico parecia impregnado em si. O Sangue. Do que não sabia, nem queria saber.

Os olhos eram arregalados em susto e insegurança. Estava mais uma vez em meio a um corredor no alto da madrugada, sozinha e perdida. Seus pensamentos pareciam vagar por todos os lados recusando-se a focar-se nos minutos anteriores. Onde estava, como chegara ali? E onde estavam todos? Porque Hogwarts parecia tão escura?

O rosto lívido tinha os olhos marejados com a expressão chorosa. Onde estaria Tom? Ele disse que a protegeria. Onde estaria seu amigo?

Começou a correr, mesmo que as pernas fraquejassem, rumo ao se dormitório. Passava por quadros vazios e corredores desertos. Tudo eram tons cinza e negro. Parecia ser um mundo sem cor e vida.

O retrato jazia vazio. Um leve empurrão foi suficiente para abrir passagem.

A lareira crepitante parecia ser a única fonte de som e cor no lugar. Caminhou na penumbra com passos lentos e temerosos subindo os degraus rumo ao seu dormitório. Ouvia apenas o barulho de seus sapatos e os estalos do fogo. O jogo de sombras, alternando conforme as chamas, confirmava sua sensação de solidão. Sua mão tocou a maçaneta fria do quarto. Silêncio. Sem ruídos de respirações, cochichos de conversas ou lençóis se movendo. O pulso fez um movimento circular e o click característico foi ouvido. Os mesmos passos temerosos, agora até automáticos, adentraram.

Não havia ninguém. Os lençóis de linho branco estavam perfeitamente estendidos sobre as camas, intocados. Um único objeto estava largado no centro do quarto. Um livro de capa preta já surrada e páginas velhas e amareladas.

Ela fitou-o por alguns incontáveis minutos. Aquele objeto estava lá, aberto em uma página qualquer, parecendo tão inocente quanto um sono infantil. Mas ela sabia, sabia que havia algo errado. Cada vez que tocava nele algo ruim acontecia. E algo ruim que ela nunca conseguia se lembrar.

Mas era apenas um livro... um diário na verdade. Seu singelo conforto para todos os medos. E era lá que sempre encontrava com ele. Seu amigo e protetor. Lá estava Tom. Sempre haveria Tom.

Sentou-se em sua cama sem desgrudar os olhos do livrinho preto. Apesar de todo conforto, ele lhe dava medo. Medo pelas aminésias e vácuos na mente que lhe causava, medo de se expor demais e alguém ler todas as coisas escritas sobre Harry, medo de Tom abandoná-la, e principalmente, medo de ser culpada. Afinal, havia um culpado. Quem garantia que não era ela? Ela não se lembrava, ninguém se lembrava de onde ela estava. Mas Tom jurava que ela estivera com ele em todas as horas. Mas Colin agora estava na enfermaria e ela se sentia terrivelmente culpada, mesmo que não fosse. Porque Tom dizia que não era, e ele nunca mentia.

Um vento cortante passou pela janela entreaberta batendo contra seu rosto. Os olhos amendoados e arregalados continuavam pregados no chão na superfície preta e lisa, como se a encantasse e a pequena menina dependesse de vê-lo para viver.

Dando impulso com as mão levantou-se da cama ajeitando mechas do cabelo atrás da orelha. Abaixou-se e tocou o livro, temerosa.

Já sentada no chão recostou em sua cama. Tirou de debaixo desta uma caixinha com pena e um tinta. Com a mão trêmula escreveu a primeira palavra: "Tom?"

O preto da tinta reluziu alguns instantes antes de ser completamente sugado pela página. O livro então pareceu emanar uma luz amarelada. O coração de Ginny pulsava contra o peito, acelerado.

Sentiu sua presença. Vagarosamente ergueu os olhos. Lá estava ele com toda sua forma e pose.

"Olá pequena"

A tão conhecida e apreciada voz. Uma voz que tinha o tom suave e envolvente. Que parecia entorpecer os seis sentidos da pequena menina.

"Tom... Estava com medo. Onde você estava?" disse-lhe agoniada.

"Bem aqui pequena. Eu estou sempre aqui."

E ele lhe olhava. Com aqueles olhos arredondados e negros que pareciam penetrar fundo em sua alma. E não duvidava que o fizesse. Admirava cada centímetro de sua pele, cada um dos seus fios vermelhos.

Ela se concentrava em fugir dos olhares lhe lançados. Tinha medo daquele brilho astuto, às vezes chegava a temer até o próprio Riddle.

"Tom... o que é tudo isso?"

Ele andou de um lado para outro, e lhe estendeu a mão para que se erguesse.

"Não é nada que deva se preocupar" – disse sutil.

"Mas... se for eu? Porque eu estou com essa roupa? Que é esse sangue no meu uniforme? E quem esta fazendo isso, quem é? Eu sei que você sabe, me diga Tom, por favor me diga..."

Ele puxou-a para perto de si, até que estivessem frente a frente com poucos centímetros de distancia. Ela, uma garotinha em seus 11 anos era, ao menos, uns dez centímetros mais baixa que o jovem a sua frente.

Os dedos finos passearam pelo rosto lívido com milhares de pintinhas.

"Por que quer tanto saber pequena?"

"Por... por que..." a voz fraca não passava de baixos murmúrios.

Os longos dedos gélidos rodavam o contorno de seu rosto. Aquele toque que trilhava uma linha fria e cortante, como um sentimento de apreensão em seu corpo. Ergueu o rosto da menina e seus olhos se encontraram. O ar foi puxado para o pulmão ali ficou.

"Eu tenho medo..."

"De que...?"

"E se for eu? E se... E se o Harry descobrir, e se algo acontecer a ele? Oh meu deus Tom, e se ele achar que eu sou culpada!"

Os olhos, ainda sendo obrigados pela mão dele a se manterem presos naqueles negros como a noite do lado de fora, cintilaram úmidos pelas lágrimas que o marejavam.

A mão que erguia seu queixo se fechou em um aperto violento que desceu até sua garganta. O ar preso, agora estava impedido de sair, mas não mais por vontade própria. A pouca cor da face se esvairia como água entre as mãos, os olhos arregalaram-se e cruzaram com um brilho cortante nos outrora sedutores e enigmáticos.

Mas com a mesma rapidez e veracidade que viera, o aperto se foi. Leves marcas vermelhas agora lhe envolviam como um colar. A outra mão repousava em sua nuca, agarrada aos fios acobreados puxando sua cabeça para trás.

"Sua tola! Você não deve se preocupar com Potter, ele NÃO deve ter tanta atenção sua! VOCÊ DEVE APRENDER A RESISTIR, A SER FORTE. DEIXE DE SER UMA GAROTINHA INGÊNUA"

Um grito de dor foi abafado. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar e depois notou ser a região onde a mão estivera a dolorida. Fios avermelhados estavam presos entre as mãos brancas. Ela olhava-o perplexa. Ele tinha os fios de seu cabelo por entre seus dedos.

As palavras eram engolidas junto com as lágrimas que tentava conter, mas já trilhavam um rastro prateado por sua bochecha.

Um passo, quase um tropeço, rápido para trás a afastou dele.

Ele a fitava insistente. Seus olhos percoriam seu rosto, seu corpo e ela quase poderiam jurar que seu próprio espírito. Sua expressão aliviou-se aos poucos e já não era mais a de fúria. Era suave e um manto escuro de sobriedade.

Fitava a garota, com o corpo esguio em desenvolvimento, encolhida, com a pele pálida e fria, perdida no mundo dos sonhos sem cores, apenas dele. E de _Potter_.

"Venha cá pequena..."

A ordem soava sutil, mas a menina apenas conseguia agarrar-se ao próprio corpo. Os braços envolvendo a sí própria.

"Não tens medo de mim, tens?"

Sua mente gritava-lhe que sim, que corresse até que suas pernas fraquejassem para longe daquele ser sombrio, mas seu coração batia contra seu peito, e dizia para obedecê-lo.

Ela aproximou-se hesitante e ele novamente lhe puxou, desta vez pela cintura fina. Ela fez força para recuar, mas os braços a envolveram prensando-a contra seu peito.

"Tem medo de mim pequena princesa?"

A cabeça apenas assentiu, medrosa.

Aconchegou-a ainda mais perto de si.

"Não temas... sou teu amigo, sabes disso. Sabes que pode confiar em mim. Confias em mim Gin?"

Novamente ela confirmou.

"Porque me abandona? Porque não fica comigo o tempo todo?"

A vozinha fina questionou enquanto os braços tomavam coragem de retribuir o gesto. As lágrimas ainda banhavam-lhe o rosto e os olhos agora estavam cerrados com o rosto comprimido contra o antigo uniforme da Sonserina.

Os lábios do jovem se curvaram. Não foi em forma de sarcasmo, ou prepotência, nem um sorriso escandaloso. Apenas um curvar de lábios, que para alguém que estava acostumado a notar somente uma linha reta via ali um sincero sorriso.

"Me queres sempre contigo pequena?"

"Sim Tom. Quero que ande comigo, que me proteja! "

"Venha _você_ comigo, fique para sempre comigo, aqui."

"Não posso – a voz soou chorosa – Sabe que não! Você me prometeu... eu tenho mamãe, papai, meus irmãos, Mione e... Harry"

De repente o abraço perdeu a força e em instantes ela viu-se livre daquilo que era sua prisão e seu desespero. Um vazio passou ao não sentir mais aquele corpo junto ao seu.

"Tom..."

"Está na hora de voltares. Vá."

Ela mirou-o por alguns minutos. Os cabelos negros caindo displicente pelo rosto ainda mais pálido que o seu, os olhos negros e arredondados, o porte altivo de um jovem de dezesseis anos.

Mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa, com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia, provocando um leve corte. O ar saiu raso em um suspiro audível.

Preparava-se para tornar-se em direção a porta quando ouviu chama-la. Chamá-la como apenas ele chamava, com o nome que apenas ele tinha o direito de pronunciar e que odiava ouvir de qualquer outro.

"Pequena..."

Virou seu rosto. Ouve então a mistura do certo com o proibido, da luz com as trevas, do morno com o congelante, do anjo com o demônio. Olhares que se confrontavam e travavam em si a maior das lutas.

Tocou delicadamente sua mão, a puxando, e ergueu a altura dos olhos. Os rostos ficaram a centímetros, as respirações compassadas.

"Não é um adeus. Em breve estaremos juntos. De uma vez, e não apenas em sonhos..."

"Você nunca deixa minha mente. "

"Gosto de controlar o que e meu!"

Os narizes roçavam-se de forma impensada. Ergueu a delicada mão dela que estava entre as suas e levo-a aos lábios.

"Está na hora de ir..."

Ela assentiu e se distanciou. Aos poucos a forma do jovem foi desaparecendo até se unir com a penumbra.

Leves ondas elétricas pareciam percorrer seu corpo dormente. Uma frisa fria tocava-lhe a pele fazendo com que todos os poros de seu corpo se eriçassem.

A voz suave ecoava novamente em sua mente longínqua... _Está na hora pequena princesa..._

Respondendo ao estimulo da voz tudo pareceu despertar. Os olhos escancararam-se sendo feridos pelos raios altos que adentravam, os músculos respondiam aos estímulos como se o sangue voltasse a correr pelas veias. Levantou-se vagarosamente.

Seu olhar era intacto e perdido, como se já não houvesse vida naqueles orbes cor de chocolate. Não, na verdade estavam presos. Presos por ele, controlado pela voz inebriante que soava aos seus ouvidos, e somente aos seus. Seu corpo respondia aquelas ordens do seu amigo. Era seu confidente, seu amante. Era Tom.

_Vá pequena... Ele a aguarda..._ E foi.

**FIM**

**_N/A: _**_Essa fic eu escrevi essa fic ouvindo duas músicas, Hello do Evanescence porque eu acho que combina muito, e Come on over da Jem pq acho que o ritmo tinha tudo a ver com o que eu imaginei. Espero que tenham gostado! Ah deixem review, claro!_


End file.
